1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices, more particularly to a retaining device for a PCI card.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards are widely used in computers. PCI is a kind of bus structure, which is used for connecting to modem cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral equipment. The common fixing manner for PCI cards usually involves screws. Such a manner not only requires screws but also a screwdriver, which is time-consuming and troublesome, and the screws are easily lost. Moreover, if a screw falls into the PCB and is not noticed, damage may occur when the computer is powered up. Furthermore, with the development of computers, more and more components are needed to be installed in the computer. The space in the computer enclosure will be occupied by a mass of electronic components so that not enough space for operating a screwdriver will exist.
What is needed, therefore, is a retaining device for simply securing PCI cards in a compact computer enclosure.